The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scented Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium crispum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Paccrio’.
The new Scented Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Scented Geranium cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Scented Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2002 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium crispum, not patented. The cultivar Paccrio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in April, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scented Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Scented Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.